


Sorpresa

by dan_mellark



Series: Rubegetta Month 2020 [5]
Category: Karmaland, Karmaland 4
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Rubegetta - Freeform, RubegettaMonth2020, luzu siempre esta presente durante el rubegetta, rubegettamonth, rubegettamonth - dia5
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dan_mellark/pseuds/dan_mellark
Summary: Luzu solo quería un cumpleaños tranquilo.
Relationships: Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque
Series: Rubegetta Month 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995481
Kudos: 12
Collections: Rubegetta Month 2020





	Sorpresa

No recordaba bien porqué, pero desde que se conocieron, hace 5 años, en bachiller, se cayeron mal. 

El problema mayor era que tenían el mismo círculo de amigos, lo que provocaba que las discusiones fueran tan constantes que sus amigos ya sabían que, de tener la mala idea de dejarlos solos, resultaría en un escándalo. 

Por eso, Luzu medía los pros y contras de invitar a ambos a su fiesta. No quería que causaran alboroto. 

Al final, como la buena persona que era, los invitó. Ya era tiempo de que comenzaran a llevarse bien. 

* * *

El día de su fiesta estaba comenzando bien. Vegetta y él entraron a la cocina, mientras los demás andaban por toda la casa. Hablaron sobre los vieojuegos que estaban jugando últimamente, la universidad y lo que habían hecho este tiempo. Estuvieron platicando tranquilamente hasta que una cabellera rubia entró por la puerta. 

—Luzuuu —Rubius se lanzó a abrazar a Luzu.— ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

—Hola, Rabis. —rió nervioso por la situación.— Gracias. 

Presenciando toda aquella ridícula escena, Vegetta los miraba, recargado en la encimera y cruzado de brazos. Rubius soltó a Luzu para despúes voltear a ver al azabache.

—Ey, Vegetitta —el aludido frunció el ceño.— Deja de fruncir tanto el ceño, que te van a salir más arrugas, macho. 

— Mhm. Hola, Rubius. —gruñó.— Vaya, hasta que te dignas a aparecer.

—Lo bueno siempre se hace esperar, Vegetitta. —le guiñó un ojo y se sirvió un vaso de refresco.

—Entonces debiste llegar el primero,  _ principeso _ . —el otro contraatacó.

La sonrisa de Rubius desapareció. 

—Ese trabajo te lo dejo a ti,  _ princesa _ . 

Luzu se veía frustrado, viendo todo como un partido de ping pong. 

—Tan solo soy puntual,  _ chiqui _ ; deberías aprender de mí..

—Qué voy a aprender de ti, y ¿cómo me llamaste? 

—Chiqui, ¿te molesta? —sus morados ojos brillaron con sorna.

—Lo que me molesta es tu cara y tu comportamiento de  _ boomer _ , macho. Eres peor que mi abuelo. —lo miró fijamente, sonriendo con suficiencia. Sabía lo mucho que le molestaba que le dijeran  _ boomer _ .

—Prefiero eso a ser un inmaduro. — puso voz infantil y comenzó a imitarlo.— ¡Miradme, zoy Dubius! Me tiño el pelo pada eztad a da moda.

—Okeeey, chicos. —interrumpió el castaño.— Yo regreso a mi fiesta. Traten de no matarse, por favor. 

Lo último que vio antes de salir por la puerta fue la cara sorprendida de Vegetta, después de que Rubius le arrojara un pedazo de pizza a la cara. Movió la cabeza y salió.

—Como un niño pequeño. — Vegetta se limpió la grasa de la pizza del rostro con una servilleta.— Esta me la vas a pagar, que lo sepas. 

—Cuando quieras, guapo. — Rubius echó un vistazo a la puerta y se acercó al otro chico. Puso las manos en la encimera, encerrándolo con su cuerpo.— Te extrañé. 

El más bajo lo empujó un poco.

—Yo también, pero recuerda que nos odiamos a muerte, cari.

—Ya, ya, solo un besito. —acercó su rostro hasta rozar sus labios. 

Al principio sí que se caían mal, Rubius no soportaba la actitud presuntuosa y correcta del pelinegro, y a Vegetta le molestaba lo infantil que llegaba a ser Rubius. Sin embargo, fue el año pasado que, debido a que tuvieron un trabajo en parejas, se fueron conociendo más, y al final, comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntos a solas. Ambos se dieron cuenta que en realidad tenían cosas en común y que las primeras impresiones que tuvieron del otro, eran incorrectas. 

Los dos comenzaron a tener sentimientos por el otro, pero ninguno de los dos daba el paso, hasta que en el cumpleaños de Rubius, Vegetta tomó el toro por los cuernos y se le declaró. Después de años de su dinámica de enemigos, pensaron en lo raro que sería que sus amigos descubrieran su secreto, y como mutuo acuerdo, decidieron seguir con la actuación. 

—Aquí no… —dijo Vegetta en cuanto Rubius quiso intensificar el beso. 

—Vamos, que nadie va a venir. —Le tomó el rostro y volvió a unir sus labios. A Rubius le volvía loco la suavidad de los labios de Vegeta; era un tonto por él. El azabache profundizó el beso. 

Estaban tan ensimismados entre sí, que no escucharon la voz de Luzu, la risa peculiar de Alexby, ni la puerta de la cocina abrirse. 

—Oigan chicos, espero que aún no se hayan matad… —Luzu y Alexby, que había llegado apenas, pararon en seco. Los observaron como si fueran extraterrestres. Como leyéndose la mente, ambos voltearon a verse, compartiendo una mirada llena de sorpresa, luego regresaron la vista a sus amigos.

Rubius se alejó, tanto él como su novio tenían las mejillas rojas. Vegetta fue el primero en hablar.

—Eh, podemos explicarlo...

**Author's Note:**

> Esta cosa está inspiradísima en un fic del fandom de thg que leí hace mucho tiempo. Sigo en su búsqueda; en cuanto lo encuentre, pondré la info por aquí. 
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
